Camp Rock 2
by schemingfaeries28
Summary: Mitchie comes back to Camp Rock, expecting the best summer of her life. But a lot of things have changed at Camp Rock. Good people turn mean and mean people turn good. Someone might even break up Mitchie and Shane. Smitchie, Naitlyn, and Tason.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I got this great idea for Camp Rock 2, and wanted to try it out! I hope you love it!**

**Disclaimer-Once and for all, I do not own anything that does not belong to me.**

**

* * *

****Mitchie's POV**

I walked out of my mom's catering van to be met by the sight of heaven. I was finally back to the place where I was happy most, Camp Rock. I was so excited to see all of my friends again. I hadn't seen them all year, and I had been suffering in school without them. Sure, I loved Sierra, but Caitlyn was just so much cooler. I know I sounded stuck up, but it was true.

"Mitchie!" a voice yelled. I turned around and saw Caitlyn running towards me. She looked absolutely gorgeous, as usual. Actually, she looked even better this summer because she had gotten bright green streaks in her hair. Those streaks really matched her personality.

"Hey Caitlyn! I missed you so much! You don't know what it's been like for me this past year without you and Shane," I said. Another thing I forgot to mention was that I was friends with Shane Gray. Yes, Shane Gray, the international rockstar. I was still a little shocked about it. I mean, why would such an amazing guy like Shane want to be friends with such an unpopular loser like me when girls like Caitlyn were around?

Caitlyn looked me up and down, probably analyzing my outfit. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," she said, "You really need to work on your self confidence, Mitchie. Although, your outfit is really cute. I see someone has been following the fashion tips I gave them."

It was true, I had been following Caitlyn's (very useful) fashion advice. Hey, she did have a great sense of fashion, and I really needed a better style. What style was better than Caitlyn's?

"Mitchie, Mitchie, Mitchie," began Caitlyn, "You really need to work on being yourself. Don't copy me! Create your own style!"

I rolled my eyes at her. "Caitlyn, I could never create my own style! I'm just not that talented. What's the use of having a good singing voice if you don't even look good while singing?"

Now it was Caitlyn's turn to roll her eyes at me. "Mitch, believe in yourself. And your singing isn't just good, it's great!"

We were interrupted by Brown, the owner of Camp Rock. He was also an instructor. "Alright kiddos, are you ready to rock!" said Brown in his Australian accent.

We all replied with a very loud, "YEAH!"

"Well, I have a surprise for you this summer. Shane Gray will be returning to teach classes here at Camp Rock." There were many loud cheers at this. I grinned very widely. "The bigger surprise is that Nate and Jason Gray will be teaching classes here too!"

After Brown had made that announcement, I think I went deaf. Everyone screamed so loud that my head started to hurt. To my humongous surprise, the person who screamed the loudest was Caitlyn.

"Oh my goodness! Nate Gray is coming to Camp Rock! Squeal! I mean, I couldn't care less if Nate Gray came to Camp Rock." She added the last part because I started to give her a knowing look. Hey, it wasn't everyday that Caitlyn lost her cool, and I was going to make the most of it.

"Don't care Caitlyn is in love! Oh my goodness! I have to tell everyone! Hey Peggy! I have something to tell you!" I was rudely stopped by Caitlyn, who put her hand over my mouth so I couldn't talk.

"Mitch! Do you want to ruin my reputation or something?"

I rolled my eyes. Caitlyn was giving me the puppy dog look, which she was very bad at. It was one of the very few things that she was bad at. I actually thought it was the only thing she was bad at.

"Did you want to tell me something Mitchie?"

Caitlyn and I turned around to see one of our closest friends, Peggy, standing in front of us. And she looked absolutely amazing! I guess recording a song with Shane really gave you a lot of money, because she looked completely different. Her outfit was just astounding. It looked even more expensive than the ones Tess Tyler wore, if that was even possible.

"Wow, Peggy, you look great!" Caitlyn voiced exactly what I was thinking.

"I know," said Peggy. She sounded a little Tess-like. That could mean nothing good. Could Peggy have turned into a mean girl? Nah, that wasn't possible, was it? "So, what did you want to tell me? You'd better tell me quickly because I have important things to do."

Oh my goodness. Peggy had turned into Tess. Great, this was just great. Another person who would make fun of how I looked and acted. It would hurt even more because Peggy was one of my closest friends. Or I thought she was.

When neither Caitlyn or I said anything, Peggy just rolled her eyes at us and walked away. She didn't even say anything. This was really weird.

"Great, we've got another Tess to deal with," said Caitlyn. Again, she voiced exactly what I was thinking.

"Actually, Tess won't be someone you have to "deal with" this summer."

Caitlyn and I looked up to see none other than Tess Tyler. She looked very different than what she had looked like last summer. Her outfit was so plain. Almost as plain as my outfits had looked before I had started to copy Caitlyn.

"Look," began Tess, "I know I was really mean to you last summer, but I want to start over. I promise, I want to be friends with you guys." She waited for our reaction.

"So, you want us to forget all of the mean things you did last summer, and just be friends with you?" asked Caitlyn.

Tess nodded and said, "I would really appreciate it if you guys did that."

Caitlyn and I looked at each other, confused, but then we smiled. "We'd really like to get to know you better," I said to Tess. We shook hands, and there was a silence, but it wasn't awkward.

Suddenly, a voice called out, "Mitchie!"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I know I shouldn't be doing cliffhangers this early in the story, but I couldn't help it. This chapter was kind of slow because I wanted to introduce all of the characters. As you can see, a lot of them have changed. Please review, because I love reading reviews! And check out my other story, 'Love is Beautiful'. It's a Nate Gray fic!**

**Milesterz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! They mean so much to me! I accidentally called Mitchie's friend Sarah in the last chapter. I fixed that now, it says Sierra. Well, here is chapter 2!**

* * *

**Shane's POV**

I looked out the window of the tour bus, searching for the one person I had thought about more than any other this past year. I wasn't having much luck. Mitchie was nowhere to be found. I couldn't help getting horrible thoughts in my head. What if she didn't come this summer? What if she had found a boyfriend. I hadn't exactly asked her to be my girlfriend last summer, so she wasn't commited to me.

"Dude, don't worry. She'll be there," said Nate, coming to sit next to me on the couch. Nate always had this creepy way of being able to read my mind.

"I hope so, because I was planning on asking her a big question this summer. That won't be possible if she isn't at Camp Rock." I said doubtfully.

"Oh my goodness! You're going to ask Mitchie to marry you? Dude, isn't that taking your relationship a little too fast?" asked Jason, who had sat down on the other side of Nate.

Nate and I rolled our eyes, and shared the usual exasperated look we gave whenever Jason said something stupid. Which means we shared exasperated looks a lot.

"Yes Jace, I'm going to ask Mitchie to marry me this summer," I said, with sarcasm dripping from my tone.

Jason's eyes were as large as saucers. "Whoa... just make sure I'm not an uncle too fast, okay?"

"Oh, he will. He will, won't he?" asked Nate, giving me a stern look.

"Guys, I'm not going to have sex with Mitchie!" I could feel my face reddening as I said this.

"So you and Mitchie aren't going to have children when you get married?" asked Jason.

Nate and I gave each other exasperated looks again.

Suddenly, I saw her. Mitchie was standing in the crowd listening to something Uncle Brown was saying. She looked different this summer. She looked more stylish. I hope she hadn't become some kind of stuck up style queen who didn't care about anything except for fashionable clothes.

"Guys, I see Mitchie. I'm going to go talk to her, okay?"

They both nodded, and Jason said, "Don't give her the ring too fast!"

I shook my head in disbelief as I exited the bus. Jason was very stupid. Stupid to the point of being scary. I worried about him a lot.

I decided to call Mitchie's name to get her to notice me. "Mitchie!" I yelled. She turned her head to face me. When she saw me, her face broke out into a grin. That was a good sign. I ran over to her.

"Shane! I missed you so much!" said Mitchie excitedly. I held my arms out for a hug, and she obliged. That hug was like magic. I hope she felt the connection as much as I did.

"I missed you too, Mitch," I said, "How've you been?"

I saw her blush as I called her by the nickname. Was that a good sign? Was I allowed to call her that? Girls were very hard to read. I wish there was some kind of school subject that explained the feminine mind.

"Good," she mumbled, still blushing.

"You look... different," I said, stepping back to observe her. "Good different." I corrected myself when I saw her face fall. She started to smile again. Oh, how I loved that smile. Whenever Mitchie smiled, I felt like I was in heaven. I know it sounded really corny, but it was true.

Both of us stood in silence for a couple of seconds, but it wasn't the awkward kind of silence. It was more like a comfortable and meaningful silence. It felt right.

"Alright, everyone report to their cabins!" said Uncle Brown.

"I'll talk to you soon, okay Mitch?"

Mitchie nodded, and we went our separate ways. I needed to show Nate and Jason their cabins, as they had never been instructors at Camp Rock before. I felt happy, because Mitchie definitely liked me. Maybe not as much as I liked her, but still, it was a start.

* * *

**Peggy's POV**

I watched as Shane and Mitchie hugged each other for a long time. They seemed to like each other a lot. But not for long, because I had a plan. A plan that would make Shane like me instead of that lying bitch Mitchie. Bitchy Mitchie. That was a good name for her. She didn't deserve such a hot rockstar like Shane. He needed someone better, like me. And he was going to get me. After all, I had won Final Jam. This was going to be an interesting summer.

* * *

**Caitlyn's POV**

I was so excited. Nate Gray was going to be teaching at Camp Rock this summer! He was my ultimate celebrity crush. I know, I was supposed to be all cool and calm, but seriously. How much could a girl take? I mean, it was time that I had a steady boyfriend, and I had a feeling that Nate was the right man for the job. Wow, I sound so dorky.

I walked into my cabin with Mitchie and Lola. We were going to be sharing one this year. Mitchie had to share with Tess last year, which I had experienced, and it was not fun. Thank goodness Mitchie came to her senses. Thank goodness I came to my senses.

"This summer is going to be so much fun!" said Mitchie, while jumping up and down on her bed.

"I know!" said Lola, "And I noticed someone had fun flirting with Shane Gray."

"Shut up Lola, it's not like he likes me that much anyways. Why get my hopes up?" Mitchie replied.

"Mitchie, it's obvious that he likes you," I said, "I mean, did you see his face when he hugged you?"

Mitchie didn't say anything after that. Her face turned a deep shade of red, and she went into daydream mode. If someone had dumped red paint all over her face, it would be a lighter shade than what if was now. I wish I had someone that liked me. I wanted a boyfriend so bad. But what were the chances that Nate Gray would fall for me? None, that's what they were. I sighed as I sat down on my bed. This was going to be an interesting summer.


	3. Author's Note

**I just wanted to let you guys know that I will be deleting my stories "Camp Rock 2" and "Love is Beautiful" because my teacher gave us an assignment that we have to write a story on , and there are several requirements. Because I care about my grade very much, I need to fully focus on my story, "Love, Mandy". Could you all please be sweeties and review that story? My grade depends on it. I am so sorry if you guys liked my other stories. Maybe I'll continue them some other time.**


End file.
